The What Ifs of Jamie Winter
by JustifyingEvil
Summary: Alternative versions/endings of episodes from series 19 and 20. Episodes not in order, Very slow at updating.
1. Death of Small Coppers pt1

**So, I've decided to start another what if series but this one will be about Jamie Winter.**  
**I don't own Midsomer Murders. There will be spoilers so I suggest you watch the episodes before reading if you want. Also, go read my other what if series about Ben Jones.**  
**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 – Series 20 Episode 2 Death of Small Coppers (Part 1)**

Jamie looked confused and concerned at the strange objects hanging from the meat hooks in the barn. Behind him, Virginia 'Ginny' Welton had snuck in and raised the gun to point at Jamie. Jamie heard what sounded like a safety catch on a gun be released. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock when he saw a gun pointed at him. The gun fired. Jamie didn't have much time to react and the bullet buried itself in his shoulder. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with a thud and a cry of pain. He grasped his right shoulder with his other hand and gritted his teeth. He heard the woman mutter something like 'that's what you get for trespassing' before she left.

Jamie managed to sit up and cradled his injured arm. He had no idea if Mrs Welton was going to come back or not so he had to get out and get to hospital himself. Slowly, he got up on his knees then his feet. He felt a bit dizzy but took a few steps forward towards the door. His vision blurred because of the pain but he carried on. After what seemed like ages, he had managed to stumble to his car. He leaned on the car breathing heavily. There was no way he could drive in the state he was in, he wouldn't dare move his arm. There was only one thing for it, call Barnaby. Something he should have done in the first place. As by some strange coincidence, his phone began to ring. Getting it out of his pocket was a difficult task but he managed to do it and it was Barnaby calling him. He answered it.

"Sir, I…" He started.

"Winter, we're waiting for you, where are you?" Barnaby cut him off.

Jamie paused for a second wondering what he should say so his boss wouldn't freak out but his pause made Barnaby worry.

"Is everything alright, Winter?" Barnaby asked.

Jamie was about to reply when he accidentally banged his arm against the car while shifting his standing position. This resulted in him letting out a yell of pain and dropping his phone, disconnecting the line.

On Barnaby's end, he heard Jamie cry in pain and then the line went dead. Immediately, he jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen table to grab his keys. Sarah and Birgitte looked at him in confusion.

"John?" Sarah enquired.

"Something's wrong, I need to find Winter" He said while putting on his jacket. He rushed out the door without saying another word.

He remembered he had instructed Jamie to go talk to this Mrs Welton, so he decided to start at her house. As he arrived, he saw his sergeant's car and knew he was in the right place. He parked behind the car and as he stepped out, he could see Jamie squatting down on the driver's side of his car. As he got closer to his sergeant, he could see that he was bleeding from his shoulder. That caused him to run the rest of the way. He knelt down next to Jamie, his face a mixture of shock and worry. Jamie looked up at him trying to hide the pain he was in.

"Got shot, sir" He said just to clarify what had happened.

Barnaby moved around to grab Jamie's un-injured arm and helped him up. They walked to Barnaby's car and he sped away to the hospital.

"What happened?" Barnaby demanded.

"I was trying to find Mrs Welton. I was in the barn when she snuck up behind me. I turned around and bang" Jamie explained vaguely.

Barnaby hummed in response and kept his eye on the road as he drove as quickly as he could to the hospital. At the hospital, Barnaby sat in the waiting room. He had called Sarah to let her know what had happened. He was waiting for Jamie to get out of surgery. As he waited, his mind wondered. Jamie and him had become quite good work colleagues, he pretty much considered him a friend now and he guessed that Jamie felt that way to. He just wished that Jamie had called him right away, he wondered why he hadn't.

**And yeah, I'm going to end it there. Slight cliff-hanger, I guess? Haha.**


	2. Death of Small Coppers pt2

**Chapter 2 – Series 20 Episode 2 Death of Small Coppers (Part 2)**

10… 9… 8…

Jamie's arms were hoisted above his head tied to the seat of the swing and one of his feet wrapped in rope. He was trying to come up with the answer to the riddle, feeling embarrassed that everyone was watching him but he knew they were worried that if he didn't get the answer in time, an arrow would be shot right into his chest.

7… 6… 5…

Barnaby was trying to help him, so was Birgitte but he was the one who had to answer it in the end.

4… 3… 2…

His brain tried to make sense of the riddle and the half answer that Barnaby and Birgitte had given him but he was struggling under the pressure. His life was on the line and he had to answer a stupid riddle to save it.

1… 0…

Jamie quickly blurted out an answer that was actually correct but he was out of time. Leo flipped the switch that released the arrow.  
"No, Jamie!" Barnaby yelled as he started running towards his sergeant. Jamie looked right at the arrow, he couldn't move out of the way at all so he accepted his fate. The arrow buried itself in the middle of his chest. He let out a cry of pain which tore Barnaby's heart in half. Barnaby knelt down next to Jamie as Birgitte untied the rope that was holding Jamie's arms in the air. Barnaby made sure the swing didn't hit Jamie or that he didn't fall forward. He laid Jamie down on his back. Jamie was struggling to breath.

"Sir…" Jamie rasped.

"Don't talk, Winter. And don't close your eyes, focus on me" Barnaby said trying to sound as calm as he could.

Jamie tried to do as he was told "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Barnaby shook his head "There's no need for you to be sorry."

Jamie reached out to grab Barnaby's hand but his arm and whole body just went limp. Barnaby's heart skipped a beat, he could not lose Jamie.

"Jamie. Jamie!" Barnaby shook his sergeant's shoulder but no response from the younger man "Come on Jamie. Jamie!" He yelled as the paramedics and PC's arrived. Barnaby was forced to step away from Jamie as the paramedics worked on Jamie. The PC's had grabbed Leo and were leading him out of the woods with his dad and Penny in tow. Birgitte walked up to Barnaby and put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's strong, he can get through this" she tried to reassure him.

Jamie was quickly carried out of the woods and carted off to hospital. Barnaby drove behind the ambulance in a bit of a daze. Once at the hospital, Jamie was taken to surgery so Barnaby was left in the waiting room. He couldn't sit still and he began to pace around for what seemed like hours. Finally, a doctor entered the room.

"He is out of surgery. Luckily, the arrow missed his lungs and heart." The doctor informed.

"Thank you, can I see him?" Barnaby said with relief.

"Yes, you may. Are you family?"

"No, I'm his… friend" Barnaby said with slight hesitation.

The doctor nodded and showed Barnaby to Jamie's room. Barnaby walked in and it felt so strange seeing Jamie in such a vulnerable state. He sat next to the bed and wondered did Jamie have family? He was brought out of his thoughts by a moan of pain that came from Jamie.

Jamie opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He turned his head to the side and was met with the worried but relived face of his boss. He gave Barnaby a weak smile. "Sir" he greeted.

"Winter" Barnaby greeted back "You'll be alright the doctor said"

"I'm sorry I went there without telling you" Jamie said in almost a whisper.

"Just don't do that again. And don't go getting yourself shot with anything either. You're a good sergeant and I don't want to lose you"

Jamie blinked at what Barnaby had just proclaimed "I won't, sir. You did save my life. I'm glad to have you as a boss and friend" He mumbled that last part as inaudible as he could but Barnaby did pick up on it.

"Get some rest, Jamie. I'm going to go before this conversation gets too emotional" Barnaby said with a smile as he put his hand on Jamie's.

Jamie chuckled as his eyes began to close "Thank you, sir" and with that Jamie fell asleep. Barnaby tapped Jamie's hand as he got up and left.

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
